1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to encapsulating an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
In recent years, organic light emitting displays using organic light emitting diode have come into the spotlight as the next generation display. An organic light emitting display is an emissive display, which electrically excites a phosphorous organic compound having fluorescent characteristics to emit light. Such an organic light emitting display has a high response speed, operates in low power consumption, and can be light-weighted and slimmed.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels, each having an organic light emitting diode formed on a substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) for driving the organic light emitting diode. Such an organic light emitting diode is susceptible to moisture. Accordingly, a sealing structure is proposed, which prevents the infiltration of moisture using a metal cap or a sealing glass substrate coated with absorbent. However, in the general organic light emitting display, in order to protect the organic light emitting diode from moisture or oxygen, the absorbent may provide other problems. So as to solve the problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 discloses a structure for sealing an organic light emitting display by coating a glass substrate with a frit. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776, a perfect sealing is achieved between a substrate and a sealing substrate using the frit, thereby efficiently protecting the organic light emitting diode.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.